Speechless
by Karmagirl880618
Summary: After she left the team, things between Emily and Spencer have changed. Late night phone conversations have opened the door for something Emily didn't know was possible. After a few months away, Emily comes home to see Reid. One-Shot! Smut!


**A/N: I literally wrote this one shot in less than three hours. I just watched the finale and I loved it. I hope you all did too. Speechless is a song by Beyonce and it's pretty old. I've always loved this song though. So in celebration of the CM finale here is a little smut...I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

****_"Where you been lately, waited for you all day. Waited for you to use the key that opens my place. My heart starts trembling as I hear your footsteps pace. Lock opens, door knob turns, there appears your face..."_

This was driving her crazy. Emily couldn't believe what love had turned her into. Before this she wouldn't be caught dead sitting in some guy's apartment waiting for him to come home. But here she was. Waiting with baited breath just to hear him walk through the door. She'd been gone for four and a half months and every night she talked to him on the phone. Conversations between them lasted hours and all she could think about when they said goodbye was what they would talk about next. Her decision to leave had preceded this thing she'd found. She didn't even know what to call it, this amazingly beautiful thing. It had surprised her, changed her. Now she couldn't imagine being without it.

How many years had she searched for the right man? It was when she had given up, choosing her career over staying with her family and continuing to date when he found her. The truth, he didn't find her as much as he changed the way she thought of him. He'd been her friend, her partner, her equal, her opponent, her confidant, and the one person who never bought her bull shit. Why hadn't she seen it before? It took her impending departure from their lives to push them both to see what had been in front of them.

He didn't even know she was coming. He was expecting another late night phone call. He had texted her when they took off from Seattle to tell her he would call her when he got back to his apartment. She didn't know what made her take the week off and disappear. Clyde hadn't been surprised. She hadn't been the same since she left him. His messages made her blush like a school girl and she always somehow managed to be smiling when she shouldn't be. She'd made the mistake, a few weeks before, of sending him something dirty while she was in a meeting. She never expected to get a message dirtier than the one she sent but she did. She turned three shades of crimson, choked on her water, and broke into a wide grin before she could stop herself. She didn't know he even thought that way.

After sweet talking his super into letting her in she paced back and forth in his living room. He wouldn't be back for another hour but she didn't know what to do with herself. She was fidgety and nervous. She'd felt so excited and terrified she couldn't sit still. Less than an hour later she was in his bedroom sitting on his bed. Her mind had floated off so far she wasn't prepared for the sound of his keys in the door. That subtle sound, the jingle of them hitting his key chain, sent a cascade of emotions rolling through her. Part of her wanted to run as fast as she could away from all she was feeling. This was crazy, right? She lived in London, that's where her life was supposed to be. She worked hard but this was something she couldn't ignore. The more she tried the harder it was to concentrate on anything else.

The forceful sound of his key entering the lock made her heart pound in her chest. She felt like a teenage girl on her first date. She suddenly couldn't move or breathe, no matter how hard she tried. She could hear her heart beating in her ears; the rapid bouncing beat intensifying her emotions and drowning out the sound of her sudden panting. Her mouth was bone dry and all she could think about was seeing him after all this time. The sound of the door opening sent her scrambling off the bed and nearly tumbling to the floor from moving too quickly. She was panting, she could feel it. He had to hear her; he had to know she was there by now. She was so utterly lacking in grace at this point she couldn't imagine a world where he wouldn't have heard her.

She carefully sat herself back on the bed listening to his heavy footfalls on his wooden floors. She waited quietly listening to him move around his apartment. The closer he got to his bedroom the door the harder it was for her to breath. Fevered images entered her mind as her hands clenched his sheets in an iron grasp. His footsteps grew closer and her eyes never left the door. All of her heavy and labored breathing ceased as the door knob turned, unable to get around the lump lodged in her throat. She licked and bit her dry lips standing as he entered. He froze in the doorway staring at her like he couldn't believe she was real. He didn't move at first and neither did she. She didn't want to spook him; after all she did break into his apartment.

"Emily," he said softly dropping something heavy sounding on the floor. It was about four steps across the room and he took them way too slowly for her liking.

"Hi, Spencer." She whispered when he was close enough to touch. She wasn't able to utter another word before his mouth crashed down on hers. His arm slipped around her waist dragging her against his lithe form. God, he was more solid than she expected. She yielded under the sheer force of his kiss. In was needy and filled with want and desire. Her shaky hands gripped his shoulders as she stood on her toes doing her damndest to give as good as he was giving. He never seemed this tall before. But there pulled up against him he seemed to tower over her.

He tasted like coffee and heaven, something she needed but didn't know would be so heady. A sound so quiet escaped her as his hands roamed her body. He really was a magician. Before she knew it she was shirtless and braless moaning against his lips and tongue. She ached just about everywhere he wasn't touching. She pulled and unbuttoned and yanked all in an effort to feel him. To be as close as she could to whatever was burning in his eyes. How had she not noticed this man in front of her? She supposed she always saw him as a boy. But if there was anything that was obvious about the owner of the tongue circling her nipple it was that he was a grown man. Her skin blazed to life and something molten coated her belly as her fingers slid into his satin curls. He was beautiful.

Her feet left the floor only seconds before she was sprawled across the bed she'd been waiting on. His lips moved down her body giving her all the attention she didn't know she needed. Soft and persistent, they ghosted across her belly as he snatched her belt out of the loops. This was a level of dominance she never expected from everyone's favorite young genius. His eyes found hers and she whimpered involuntarily. She watched him pull back her gaze never leaving hers.

After removing each of her boots he leaned close placing another soft kiss on her belly. His nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before sinking into the waist band and giving them and experimental tug. Emily complied with his silent command lifting her hips passively letting him drag her pants and panties down her legs. She laid there as he looked at her, his hungry eyes raking her form with intense desire shimmering in their depths. Once her pants and underwear met the pile on the floor he started from her ankles dragging his fingers over her already sensitive skin. She was already panting by this point, her chest heaving as though she'd run a marathon. His lips followed his fingers tracing delicate petal soft kisses up her legs. He moved one at a time opening her legs and sucking on her inner thigh. Emily lost ability to sit still and he hadn't even touched her where she really wanted. When her right leg was in place he moved to her left repeating the tortuous process.

"Spencer, I need you." She begged staring down into his pupil blown brown eyes. He moved over her giving her a deep need driven kiss that had her curling around him before sliding down her body again. She whimpered when he pulled away reaching for him only to have her hands pressed the bed. His mouth met her center diving into her channel with a deep stroke of tongue. Her hips flew off the bed and a string of French curses left her. He teased and suckled at her all the while keeping her pressed firmly against the bed. She needed to touch him or hold onto him or she was sure she was going to explode or turn into a puddle in his hands. Even his tongue knew tricks. She held onto him as he pushed her and coaxed her toward the edge never letting go. She made the mistake of looking down only to cry out at what she saw. His eyes were practically sparkling as he devoured her. Before she knew it she was watching light dance behind her eyelids as she came with throaty moan. He let her ride it out before moving back up to her mouth.

Emily lost all semblance of control frantically working to get his pants off of him. He just watched her with that same hungry look. That look made her shiver. Staring up into his dark eyes she pressed a kiss to his belly feeling his muscles flutter under the soft touch. She pushed his pants down so hard she made his entire body jerk. He waited passively stepping out of them along with his shoes. He pushed his socks off without looking away from her. The glint in his eye smoldered as he crawled over her. She just watched waiting for his body to cover hers. The slick planes of her skin tingled where they met his. He pushed her legs open fitting between them perfectly moving a pillow behind her back.

His gaze never left hers as he lifted her hips and positioned himself against her. One subtle movement of his hips and he was inside her. Emily gasped at the same time as Spencer both taken by this new feeling. She shuddered holding onto his shoulders before sliding her hands along his back. When he started moving her head fell back and her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good, this full, this needy, this anything. His moans and groans pushed her higher as his hips powered into her. With every stroke, pull, roll, and drive of his slender hips her grip on reality slipped. All her muscles tightened and fluttered as she cried out sinking her nails into his skin. He didn't seem bothered, his thrusts just came harder and faster and rougher. His lips and teeth traveled over her skin only stopping at her lips every now and then.

Energy built in her belly coursing through her veins and curling her toes. When she let go she really let go. everything in her felt the release. She came with a cry of his name and words that weren't English. She buried her head in his neck and bit down as wave after wave rolled through her. She felt like light was shining through her skin. A few frenzied strokes later he she felt him let go panting and groaning against her chest and throat. They lay together in a tangle of sweat slicked limbs gasping for air against the others skin. She held onto him as tight as she could unsure of where he ended and she began. But it occurred to her that she didn't really care.

Finally he rolled over landing on the bed next to her. He reached and pulled a blanket over her slowly cooling form and part of his own. They were both still breathing heavy, Emily's chest heaving as she pulled the blanket over it.

"Where did that come from?" she asked after they finally managed to catch her breath. He chuckled and rolled over so he could look down at her.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time. Where did that come from for you?"

"I have wanted to do that since you got off crutches. But that text message, about the thing you just did with your tongue, kind of changed things." His cheeks flushed a deeps shade of crimson that she found hilarious considering what he just did.

"Well that makes me feel better because both Garcia and JJ mentioned hanging out with me because they in no way found me sexually attractive."

"They have no idea what they're missing. I personally would like to keep it that way but I know what that would be asking." He leaned down and kissed her before she could go into the subject any deeper. "So Christmas…"

"I'll be in London, if you still want me."

"I definitely still want you. And I'll be here sometime in early spring."

"Thank you for coming, Em. It means more than you can possibly know." He whispered quietly, emotion causing a break in his voice. She stared up at him as he lovingly ran his hand over her hair.

"Happy Birthday, Spencer."

"Happy Birthday to you too, Emily."

_"Going out my head I think I'm losing all my mind. Drive me crazy, burning candles making love all night. Feels so strange, feels so crazy to be in your world. In your arms, lost for words. You've got me...speechless."_


End file.
